New Life
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Ever since Bobby adopted Isabelle, he's wanted to make her life better than what she had before. Will Isabelle adjust to her new life or will the little girl stay skittish because of her birth parents?
1. Christmas With Bobby

**Here's another story for my Supernatural OC, Isabelle! She's still going to be a kid in this one and she meets the Winchesters and gets to see her Guardian Angel again :)**

**I only own Isabelle!**

* * *

***Christmas time***

Isabelle held Bobby's hand as he led her through the local mall and the little girl looked around in wonder.

"Alright now, Belle. It's three days til Christmas. Is there anything you'd like?" Bobby asked, looking at his daughter. The seven year old looked up at Bobby then shrugged her little shoulders, a frown on her face.

"I don't know. I've never really had a good Christmas." Isabelle said softly.

"I kinda figured that Squirt, but I wanna make things better for you." Bobby said. Isabelle nodded slowly then glanced around at all of the different stores then her gaze landed on the bookstore and Bobby smiled.

"Wanna go look in there?" Bobby asked. Isabelle looked up at him and nodded her head with a small smile. Bobby led her towards the bookstore then they walked through the open doors and he grinned as Isabelle glanced around the store in awe; glad he could make the little girl's day brighter.

"Can I go look, Bobby?" Isabelle asked.

Bobby nodded his head then nudged his new daughter forward, chuckling when she took off in the store. He walked through the store then headed to see if he could find any kind of books on mythology or on demons; anything that he could find of use for John Winchester if he and his boys came to him for help.

Isabelle looked around in wonder at all of the books; her parents had never taken her anywhere with them when they still had her but now that she had a new dad, things were different. She approached the comic books then grasped the first comic she could reach, which happened to be a Captain America comic. She sat down on the floor and opened the comic then started reading.

"Izzy? Where are ya honey?" Bobby called. When he didn't get an answer, he glanced between each aisle to hunt for Isabelle then smiled when he finally found her in a corner near the comic books, reading a Captain America comic book.

"Belle?" Bobby said. Isabelle looked up and smiled at Bobby then she closed the comic and placed it back on the shelf.

"Yes sir?" Isabelle said.

"You ready, Squirt?" Bobby asked. Isabelle nodded her head then stood up and followed behind Bobby so he could purchase his books. Once they left the mall's bookstore, Bobby took Isabelle to the kid's clothing store to buy her some more clothes since she didn't have many when he adopted her.

***Three days later ; 8 AM***

Isabelle woke up then glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was eight in the morning. She scrambled out of bed then hurried over to her dresser and started digging through it for clothes. She got dressed then left her room and quickly made her way towards Bobby's room, her bare feet making a light tapping sound as she ran. When she got there, Isabelle quickly opened Bobby's bedroom door then crept towards his bed and climbed on it then she started jumping up and down, abruptly waking Bobby.

"What's goin on?" Bobby asked sleepily.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Isabelle chirped, landing on her knees next to Bobby. Bobby let out a tired sigh then sat up yawning and rubbing his face then glanced at Isabelle and noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Go downstairs Squirt. We'll open presents after we eat breakfast." Bobby said. Isabelle nodded her head then scampered out of Bobby's room and headed downstairs then hopped on the living room couch and sat down, waiting patiently for Bobby to come down. A few moments later Bobby came down wearing a t-shirt with a button up flannel over it, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"C'mon Squirt. I'll scramble us some eggs then we can open presents, okay?" Bobby said. Isabelle nodded her head then followed him into the kitchen. After they finished eating, Isabelle took off for the living room then plopped down on the floor in front of the couch as Bobby walked towards the tree and sorted through the presents. He handed her the presents with her name on them then sat down in his chair and watched with a smile as she tore into them.

"You got me comic books! Thank you daddy!" Isabelle said, grinning at Bobby. Bobby was shocked for a bit then a smile crossed his face.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Bobby smiled.

"Merry Christmas daddy." Isabelle said.

"Merry Christmas, Squirt." Bobby said.


	2. Meeting the Winchesters

**Here's the second chapter of New Life! I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but this is a flashback story showing Isabelle's childhood as well as her teenage years. **

**In this chapter, she meets the Winchesters! **

**I only own Isabelle.**

* * *

***January 1993***

"Izzy! Honey, c'mere!" Bobby called. Isabelle put down her Captain America comic then slid off her bed.

"Coming daddy!" Isabelle called. She ran out of her room then started down the stairs, humming along the way. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Isabelle took off for the living room where she figured her daddy was waiting. When she got to the living room, the little girl back tracked when she saw a strange man and two boys standing with him in the living room with her daddy.

"C'mere Belle." Bobby said. Isabelle shot over to him and hid behind his legs, grasping onto his jeans.

"Who's this, Bobby?" the man asked.

"John this is the little girl Isabelle that I told you about. I adopted her. Izzy, this is my friend John Winchester and his boys Sam and Dean." Bobby said.

Isabelle peeked around her daddy's legs and looked at the trio that was standing across from them. The man took a slow step forward then crouched down so he would be at her level and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm John Winchester." John said.

"Hi Mr. Winchester. I'm Isabelle Jones." Isabelle replied shyly.

John smiled at the little girl then motioned for his boys to come closer. The older boy didn't look happy about it but the younger boy had a friendly smile on his face. Isabelle slowly inched from behind Bobby then was standing beside him instead of behind him.

"This is my oldest son Dean," John said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "and my youngest son Sam."

"Hi Isabelle." Sam smiled. Isabelle waved at the brothers with a small smile but it quickly turned to a frown when Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hi." Isabelle said.

Bobby smiled at the younger kids interacting then glanced at Dean and saw that he didn't look too thrilled to be talking to her.

"You mind watchin my boys for a bit, Bobby?" John asked.

"I don't mind." Bobby said.

John nodded in thanks then rounded his boys up so he could talk to them about how long he would be gone.

"You promise to play nice while the boys are here Izzy?" Bobby asked.

"Yes daddy, I promise." Isabelle said, looking up at him.


	3. Don't Judge

**Dean didn't seem too thrilled to meet Isabelle in the last chapter! Will he change his mind in this chapter?**

**I only own Isabelle!**

* * *

***Dean's POV***

"You boys are to stay here with Bobby and Isabelle, alright?" Dad said. I huffed out a breath then crossed my arms over my chest in irritation.

"Why do we have to stay here, Dad? Why can't we go with you?" I asked.

Dad shot me a look, eyebrow raised in questioning at my protest of staying at Bobby's house when I never have before.

"What's with the attitude and protest, Dean? You've never had a problem with staying here before." Dad said. I sighed then cut my eyes towards Isabelle then looked at my feet, frowning.

"Don't you like Isabelle, Dean?" Sam asked.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at my brother, irritated with him opening his mouth about something he didn't know about.

"Dean, you've got to get to know Isabelle before you judge her son." Dad said.

"I know that, but how do we know she's not some kind of demon or something?" I asked.

Dad rolled his eyes then crouched down and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eye.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure that Bobby went through all of the tests when he first saved her." Dad said.

"I know, I know." I sighed.

Dad smiled and ruffled my hair then stood up to his full height then turned around and headed to talk to Uncle Bobby. I turned my attention to Sam and narrowed my eyes at him in agitation for ratting me out.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not fair to her. Neither of us know her, Dean. She seems nice!" Sam said.

"Just because someone seems nice doesn't mean that they are!" I argued.

"You boys hungry?" Uncle Bobby asked.

Sam and I nodded our heads then Uncle Bobby headed towards his kitchen to fix us some lunch.

"I'm gonna go talk to Isabelle." Sam said. I rolled my eyes and watched as my brother approached the younger girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

***Isabelle's POV***

I felt a tap to my shoulder and turned around to see Sam behind me with a hesitant smile on his face.

"Hi!" I said.

"Would you like to play?" Sam asked. I nodded my head then took off towards the kitchen where I knew my dad was.

"Daddy? Sam and I are gonna go outside and play tag." I said.

"See if Dean wants to play." Daddy said, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Yes Daddy." I said. He smiled then turned back to our lunch so I rushed out of the kitchen and back into the living room where Sam and Dean were. I stopped and glanced around, frowning when I didn't see them so I headed upstairs towards the guest room, figuring they were there. When I reached the top of the staircase, I was about to head to the guest room but stopped when I heard voices in my bedroom.

"Dean we shouldn't be in here." Sam said.


	4. Kids

***No one's POV***

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes then flicked his little brother's ear. Sam swatted Dean's hand away then rubbed his ear.

"What's she gonna do? She's a kid." Dean said.

"Um...if you wanna read my comics, all you had to do was ask." Isabelle said quietly.

Both brothers turned around and Sam looked guilty for being in Isabelle's room while Dean looked like he didn't care.

"What kind of girl reads comics?" Dean sniped.

"I do." Isabelle said.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes then picked up Isabelle's comics and tucked them under his arm.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Isabelle protested.

"Dean! Put those down!" Sam said. Dean shot his brother a disbelieving look then turned and started walking out of Isabelle's room. She grabbed onto the back of his coat and pulled, trying to get the older boy to stop walking. Dean jerked his arm to make Isabelle release the back of his jacket and the force of it startled the younger child which caused her to release his jacket and fall to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. Dean turned around to snap at his younger brother then froze when he saw Isabelle pushing herself onto her knees, tears flooding her bright blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" Dean said. He took a step towards the little girl, only for her to scramble backwards out of fright. Sam stepped up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, scaring her yet again. Isabelle quickly got to her feet then rushed out of her room, tears streaming down her face.

"Now look at what you've done! If she tells Uncle Bobby he might not let us stay here anymore!" Sam said.

"I-I didn't mean to! I..." Dean trailed off, the teenager at a loss of words for once.

***Sam's POV***

I glared at my older brother, angry that he had hurt Isabelle even though I knew he wasn't trying to.

"I'm going to go find her." I said. I left Isabelle's room then searched every inch of Bobby's house that I could think of. When I didn't find her, I took off outside and looked around. I started to worry when I couldn't find her then I glanced up when I heard sniffling coming from above me. I squinted to see then my eyes widened when I saw Isabelle hiding in the tree.

"Isabelle?" I said softly.

"Go away!" Isabelle cried.

"It's Sam! I'm gonna come up! I want to talk." I said. When I didn't get a response out of her, I started climbing the tree and pretty soon I was sitting on the limb beside her.

"You gonna shove me out of the tree?" Isabelle asked bitterly.

"No. And my brother didn't mean it. I mean, yeah he can be a jerk but he'd never hurt you on purpose. He's just not used to you like he's used to me." I said. Isabelle sniffled then swiped at her eyes with her hands.

"That doesn't mean that he can be mean to me! He took my comics!" Isabelle protested.

"I know and I'm sorry. We don't exactly get to have cool things like that." I said.

"It's 'cause you guys go on hunts with your daddy." Isabelle said.

"You know about that?" I asked.

"Uh huh. My daddy told me." Isabelle said.

After Isabelle and I talked for a little bit, we climbed out of the tree when Uncle Bobby called for lunch. Once our feet hit the ground, we raced towards the house to see who could get there first. We entered through the back door at a run but stopped when Uncle Bobby gave us a look.

"No running in the house kids." Uncle Bobby said.

"Sorry daddy." Isabelle said.

"Where have you two been?" Uncle Bobby asked.

"Outside playing in a tree." Isabelle said.

"Why wasn't Dean out there too?" Uncle Bobby asked.

My eyes widened a bit at that question and I knew he would probably get mad but before I could say anything, Dean spoke up.

"I told 'em I didn't wanna play." Dean said. Uncle Bobby nodded at his reasoning then placed a plate of sandwiches on the counter. We grabbed the sandwiches we wanted and it was silent between the four of us as we ate. After we finished eating, Isabelle approached Dean and I was worried that she was going to do something to him. She glanced up at him and I laughed when she threw her arms around his middle in a hug, shocking my brother.

Dean was shocked to say the least then he hesitantly placed his arms around Isabelle as if he thought he was going to break her.

"Let's go play!" Isabelle said. Uncle Bobby expected the teenager to say no but he was thoroughly surprised when Dean smiled and agreed.

***No one's POV***

Bobby watched the trio as they ran around outside playing chase and a smile graced his features. He had seen Isabelle run out the back door in tears earlier but didn't say anything to her; if she had wanted him to comfort her as she cried, she would have came to him instead of ran outside. He had noticed Sam go outside to talk to her and heard Dean walk downstairs slowly. He chuckled to himself when Isabelle and Sam double teamed Dean and tackled him to the ground.

"It's good that they're havin fun and bein kids." Bobby mused.


	5. Isabelle's Eighth Birthday

**Here's the next chapter of New Life!**

**Here, Isabelle gets to see someone she hasn't seen for awhile!**

**I only own little Isabelle.**

* * *

***Months later ; Isabelle's birthday***

Isabelle yawned then sat up, her starry sky blanket falling to her lap as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. There was a light knock at her door then it opened and Bobby peered into the room, smiling at her.

"Hey there Squirt. You realize what day it is?" Bobby asked.

"My birthday?" Isabelle questioned with a yawn.

Bobby chuckled then walked into Isabelle's bedroom then sat down on the edge of her bed then reached out and pushed her unruly black hair from her face. Isabelle gave her dad a sleepy smile then crawled out from under her blanket and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Bobby put his arms around her and gently squeezed her then shifted her so they could talk.

"Well, it's your special day today and since it's the weekend you don't have to worry about school so what would you like for breakfast?" Bobby asked. Isabelle rubbed at her eyes again then looked up at Bobby.

"Scrambled eggs and sausage patties?" Isabelle asked.

"That sounds good to me." Bobby said.

***One hour later***

Isabelle hurried downstairs, dressed for the day; she was wearing a purple t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and her sneakers. She glanced around, looking for her daddy then skipped into the living room when she didn't see him. Isabelle sat down on the couch and moved her feet from side to side as she hummed, waiting for her dad to come downstairs.

"You ready to go, Izzy?" Bobby asked, coming downstairs. Isabelle hopped off the couch then skipped over to her dad, a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to go daddy." Isabelle said. Bobby took one look at his daughter's hair and chuckled slightly when he saw that it was still in disarray from where she had been sleeping.

"Lemme brush out your hair first, alright?" Boby suggested.

Isabelle nodded her head then quickly ran to her room to grab her hairbrush. When she entered her room, she was surprised to see someone she hadn't seen for a year; her guardian angel, Balthazar.

"Balthy?" Isabelle whispered. The light blonde haired angel looked up at the sound of his nickname and smiled gently at the now eight year old little girl.

"Hello Isabelle. Long time, no see." Balthazar smiled.

The little girl rushed forward and threw her arms around Balthazar's middle, hugging him tightly. Balthazar chuckled then lightly patted the little girl on the head.

"I'm sorry you didn't see me last year, sweetheart. My brother Michael decided to be a pain." Balthazar sighed.

"It's okay Balthazar. I have a new daddy now." Isabelle said.

The angel smiled then brushed the little girl's hair back out of her face, chuckling when he noticed how unruly it was. At the angel's action, she seemed to remember what she was after so she released Balthazar from the hug then bounded over to her dresser and grabbed her brush from the top of it.

"I gotta go. My daddy's waiting." Isabelle said softly. Balthazar smiled at her then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"That's fine sweetheart. Even if you don't see me, I'll be keeping a close eye on you and your daddy okay?" Balthazar said.


	6. Birthday Surprise

**Sorry this chapter's so short! **

**I only own Isabelle!**

* * *

***Park ; Isabelle's POV***

Once we got to the park, Daddy sat down on one of the benches so I took off for the monkey bars and started to swing across them. I glanced around the playground and grinned when I saw Balthazar lounging under a tree near the slide. I made it across the monkey bars then hopped down and waved at Balthazar then took off for the slide. I climbed up the steps then shifted, sat down and pushed off the edge of the slide with my hands and laughed as I slid down.

"Izzy! C'mere sweetheart!" Daddy called. I pushed myself off the end of the slide then ran towards my daddy. I stopped in front of the bench he was sitting on and toyed with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Yes daddy?" I said.

"I have a surprise for you." Daddy smiled.

I squealed then bounced on the balls of my feet, a wide grin on my face and my daddy laughed at my reaction.

"What is it daddy?" I asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Daddy asked. I shook my head no then rocked back and forth on my heels, waiting for my surprise. Daddy kept glancing behind me but I didn't think anything of it since he told me that he was a hunter and he was probably keeping an eye out for monsters.

"Alright baby girl, you can turn around." Daddy said. I slowly turned around then squealed and shot forward, nearly tackling Sam Winchester to the ground in a hug when I saw him. I heard my daddy and uncle John chuckle at my reaction but I didn't care; I was getting to see my friends. I released Sam from the hug then turned my attention to the older Winchester sibling and gave him a similar greeting.

"Happy birthday Little Bit." Dean said, returning my hug. I grinned in response then let go of him and made my way over to my uncle. I grinned up at him then wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug.

"Happy birthday Izzy Belle." uncle John said.


	7. Shocking Surprise

**Here's the next chapter of New Life! In this one, you learn a little something about Isabelle.**

**I only own Isabelle!**

**Also, I'm trying a new style of writing :3**

* * *

***Two years later***

The now ten year old hummed as she wandered around her house, her dad gone on a hunt with fellow hunter Rufus so she was currently by herself but she was well armed since Bobby never liked leaving Isabelle unable to defend herself.

"Now remember Belle, if someone knocks at the door don't answer it. If it's me unlocking the door and coming back then go through the tests, alright darlin?" Bobby had said. Isabelle agreed with her dad's words then watched him leave with Rufus from the living room window. Isabelle walked into her dad's office then picked up a book he had on his desk and sat down in the chair. She placed the book on the desktop then started to flip through it then stopped when she landed on a spell that caught her interest, not realizing that the books she was reading wasn't a book like she normally read. Her eyes skimmed along the words then she started to mouth them, silently sounding the words out then she began to speak them.

***Bobby***

I pulled into my driveway and parked my old truck then let out a sigh; it had been a long hunt and a long two days. Rufus wouldn't quit grilling me about Isabelle and asking why I had decided to adopt her. I finally got tired of his questioning and asked him to stop with it or I'd shoot him. I unhooked my belt then opened my truck door and got out, pocketing my truck keys then shut the door back after I locked my truck up.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled. Sooner than I expected, I was at my front door so I unlocked it then twisted the knob and pushed the door open, heading inside. I closed the door behind me then headed towards the living room. I heard what sounded like someone talking so I headed towards my office and that's when I got the feeling that something was going on. I shoved open my office door and saw papers swirling around in the air with Isabelle sitting at my desk, reading one of my spell books I keep on hand in case they're needed.

"What the hell?" I said. Isabelle jumped and when she did, the papers fell to the floor and I was stunned.

"Daddy!" Isabelle grinned. Instead of greeting her like I usually would, I stayed grounded where I was and stared at my daughter.

"Are you a witch?" I asked.

Isabelle's smile fell from her face and she frowned as she pondered my question then she shruggged her shoulders.

"I don't know daddy..." Isabelle said softly.

I let out a sigh then approached my daughter and picked her up from my chair and hugged her close.

"I'll do some research on your family to find out, okay?" I asked.

"Okay daddy." Isabelle whispered.


	8. Not a Monster

Sorry for the lack of updates from me! I promise I'll update soon! One of my word programs quit working so I had to switch it to another one so I could continue writing.

Enjoy! I only own Isabelle.

* * *

***Bobby***

I sat at my computer, researching Isabelle's family then looked away from the screen for a moment only to see Isabelle sitting on the floor with a dejected look on her face.

"What's wrong, Squirt?" I asked. Isabelle looked up and I was a bit shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"If I'm a witch, you'll have to get rid of me..." Isabelle whimpered. I got up from my chair then approached Isabelle and knelt down next to her.

"Baby girl, if you are a witch or even half witch I'm not gonna send ya away or anything. You're my little girl and I love you no matter what, okay?" I said.

"Promise?" Isabelle asked.

I nodded my head then hugged her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah, I promise darlin." I said.

*Isabelle*

"Okay daddy." I whispered. I felt him press a kiss to the crown of my head then he broke the hug and went back to working on finding out about my heritage. I sniffled then turned back to my coloring book and went back to coloring in it. A while later, I heard my daddy stop messing with his computer and he made a noise of success.

"What is it, daddy?" I questioned, glancing up.

"You are a witch sweetheart, but the good kind. Your great-great grandma was a Wiccan and she taught your great grandma who taught your grandma who taught your mama and you learned by reading through the books in your old home, right?" Daddy said.

I nodded my head to answer his question then got to my feet and walked over to him.

"So does that mean I'm a good monster?" I asked.

"You're not a monster baby girl. You're a Wiccan or, a good witch." Daddy smiled.


	9. Fifteen Year Old Hunter

**Here's the next chapter for New Life :D Hope you enjoy it! This one jumps forward a bit.**

**I only own Isabelle.**

* * *

***Five years later***

"Isabelle! Watch out!" Bobby shouted. The fifteen year old dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a hit from a wendigo swinging at her. A shot was fired off so Isabelle lifted up slightly and was relieved to see that the wendigo was downed. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw that Rufus had shot and killed the wendigo.

"You alright, Squirt?" Bobby asked. Isabelle got back to her feet and dusted herself off then looked at her dad.

"Yes sir, I'm okay." Isabelle smiled.

"You need to be more careful, kid." Rufus said gruffly, looking at the teenager.

Isabelle gave her dad's friend a sheepish smile then rubbed at the back of her neck, glancing at the ground.

"I know...I'm sorry." Isabelle sighed.

"Give her a break Rufus. She hasn't been on many hunts lately since she's been in school." Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah. But that kind of carelessness could end up bein her downfall!" Rufus said.

***Isabelle***

I sighed then hopped up onto the hood of my daddy's Chevelle as he and Rufus argued about me being on the job with them. Since he had discovered that I'm a witch; a Wiccan to be precise, he's had me practice my magic but I've never practiced where others could see so he was currently the only one who knew about my heritage.

"Hop down Izzy. It's time to head back home." Dad said. I nodded my head then hopped down from the hood of his Chevelle then walked around the side and got in. I heard his door shut so I buckled my seatbelt and got comfortable for the long drive ahead of us.

***Hours later ; Bobby***

I glanced over at Isabelle in the passenger's seat, chuckling slightly when I saw the bored look on her face.

"You did good out there today, Izzy Belle." I said.

"Thanks Daddy. I could've done better if I could've used a spell." Isabelle sighed. I let out a sigh then rubbed at my face with my free hand.

"Baby girl, you know why I wouldn't let ya do that. No tellin how Rufus would react." I said.

"I know daddy...I know." Isabelle sighed.


	10. Six Years Later

**This is the final chapter to New Life! I hope you've enjoyed learning about Isabelle :D The next story for her will be coming soon so stay tuned!**

**I only own Isabelle! **

* * *

***Six years later***

A black Impala drove along the highway with two brothers inside. The oldest brother was behind the wheel and he had short, dark brown hair and green eyes with freckles scattered across his face. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a button up flannel over it along with a brown leather jacket, jeans and boots. The younger brother sat in the passenger seat with shaggy light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red and white button up flannel shirt that was buttoned up almost all the way; the top two buttons undone, a brown jacket, a pair of blue jeans and boots.

The brothers in the car were none other than the Winchesters and they were on their way to see someone they hadn't seen in a while; Bobby Singer and his daughter Isabelle Jones, because they needed their help on a case that they had.

"I don't think that this is a good idea, Sammy." Dean said, glancing towards his younger brother. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes before shooting Dean a pointed look.

"Why the hell not? We need help and they're the closest!" Sam argued.

"I'm aware of that, Sammy! We haven't seen them in what? Six years? And now we're deciding to just drive up and say 'hey, we haven't seen you in a while but we need your help on a case' because I mean, just popping up out of nowhere is probably grounds to get shot at!" Dean ranted.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment but kept silent instead of arguing with him because he knew that it was pointless. A while later, the familiar Singer Salvage Yard came into view as well as Bobby's white house. Dean parks Baby in the familiar yard and the duo gets out and start towards the house only to drop to their stomachs on the ground when a shot rings out.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sam replied.

"Who goes there?" a female voice called out.

Sam and Dean glanced at one another then hesitantly lifted up to look at the porch to see a young woman with curly black hair standing there wearing a pair of ripped knee jeans, a pair of black boots and a faded shirt that couldn't be read from where they were.

"Izzy? Is that you?" Dean calls out hesitantly.

"Sam? Dean? Is that you boys?" the female voice calls back. Sam chuckles a bit and the brothers get to their feet then brush themselves off then walk up to the porch and up the three steps.

"Hey Izzy! Long time no see!" Dean grins. Isabelle Jones grins in return then hugs the Winchester brothers.

"Yeah! Long time, no see." Isabelle smiles.

"You're telling me." Sam smiled.

"What do you boys need?" Isabelle questioned.

"We need you and your dad to help us on a case." Dean said.

"Follow me then, boys." Isabelle said.


End file.
